Useless
by kyung064
Summary: Baekhyun, bukan lagi Baekhyun yang dulu. Tapi bagaimanapun Baekhyun, hanya seorang Park Chanyeol yang benar-benar ada untuknya. Yaoi! ChanBaek, oneshoot.


**Title:** {Oneshoot} Useless

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romantic, Drama, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun (Exo K Baekhyun)

Park Chanyeol (Exo K Chanyeol )

**Other cast:**

EXO 's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: Ini cerita nyata, saya.. haha._.**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: athiya064 . wordpress . com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

Plakk!

Baekhyun memegangi pipinya yang memanas, tanpa ia tahan air matanya mengalir dari sudut matanya yang indah. "Kau! Anak tidak tahu diuntung! Masih mending _appa _mau mempertahankanmu di rumah ini. Sudahlah, _appa _tidak ingin menghabiskan masa tua dengan pusing mengurusimu yang bodoh ini! Pergilah Baekhyun! Pergi dari rumah ini!" Baekhyun terdiam, ia tidak membalas apa-apa. Ia hanya pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang sedang emosi saat ini. "KENAPA KAU TAK PERNAH MENDENGARKANKU BODOH? KAU ANAK BODOH! SIALAN!"

.

..

Itu hanya sepenggal cerita pahit tentang Baekhyun, keluarganya adalah keluarga setengah _broken. _Dan ia adalah anak satu-satunya, yang seperti itu bukanlah hal aneh yang pernah ia temui. Ia sering mengalaminya berhari-hari. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun, ia benar-benar menjadi anak yang berkebalikan dengan ketika ia berada di sekolah. Ia seperti bukan Byun Baekhyun yang dikenal teman-temannya di rumah, di rumah ia hanyalah pembawa sial. Ya, pembawa sial.. seseorang yang seharusnya tidak pantas dibiarkan untuk hidup.

Baekhyun di sekolah adalah Baekhyun dengan sifat aslinya, sementara Baekhyun di rumah adalah Baekhyun palsu. Baekhyun yang entah kerasukan setan dari mana sehingga menjadi sangat berbeda. Orang-orang yang mengenal Baekhyun di sekolah adalah orang-orang beruntung yang masih menemukan sisi manusiawi dari Baekhyun sendiri.

Sejujurnya lelaki manis dengan rambut cokelat dan pipi _chubby _itu adalah teman yang menyenangkan, semua orang mengenalnya dengan baik. Ia anak yang ramah, cerdas, perhatian, dan satu lagi.. ceria. Ya, Baekhyun adalah anak yang ceria. Semua orang pasti akan senang berada di dekatnya, energi anak itu selalu positif. Sifatnya kekanakan, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kadang ia lebih tua dari beberapa temannya.

Tapi di rumah, ia seperti orang sinting. Sering sendirian dan melamun di rumah, hanya sesekali bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Tapi sekalinya bertemu tidak akan pernah akur bersama orangtuanya, entahlah. Baekhyun tahu kalau tindakannya benar-benar dosa, ia tahu ia anak kurang ajar dan durhaka. Tapi ia tidak bisa mencegah perbuatannya sendiri, seakan-akan ia memang didesain seperti itu, seorang penghancur.

"BAEKHYUN! Tidak bisakah kau berlaku benar? Mengapa semua tindakanmu itu selalu salah hah? Lihat ini! Apa maksudmu? Kau mau makan atau tidak? Kalau kau tidak mau makan, bilang daritadi! Aku muak melihatmu, mengapa kau tidak bisa bersikap normal sih?" Baekhyun terdiam, ia mematikan laptopnya. Menyimpan tugas yang baru saja ia kerjakan, "KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU? JAWAB!" ia menghembus nafas beratnya.

"_Ne, appa. _Aku akan segera ke sana." Ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju ruang makan, tidak sekalipun menatap ayahnya. "Kau itu, malas sekali jadi anak! Kau tahu, aku heran bagaimana otakmu bekerja! Malas itu menyebabkan orang menjadi bodoh, dan bodoh menyebabkan orang menjadi tidak waras. Otakmu pasti bergeser ke suatu tempat!" ia hanya diam mendengar kecaman ayahnya, mengambil nasi dan mulai makan. Ayahnya sendiri mengatainya bodoh dan gila, memang seperti itu mungkin kenyataannya. Bukankah perkataan orangtua adalah sebuah doa untuk anak-anaknya?

. . .

"Baekkie, kau mau main?" tanya seseorang bertubuh tinggi. "Yeollie?" Chanyeol berbinar-binar, lelaki itu berhasil memancing sifat asli Baekhyun. Sifat Baekhyun yang ceria, bukan Baekhyun yang pemurung, pendiam seperti robot, dan Baekhyun yang cengeng. "Mau~ kita renang ya?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Baiklah, untung baju renang kita masih ada di loker karena bulan ini belum terpakai. _Kajja, _Seoul sedang panas sekali bulan ini."

.

..

"Hey, kenapa daritadi kau menenggelamkan diri terus menerus sih?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun khawatir, Baekhyun tidak banyak berenang. Lebih sering menenggelamkan diri hingga seluruh tubuh. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya kalau kepalaku berada di luar air maka kepalaku akan panas." Canda Baekhyun, padahal sebenarnya bukan kepalanya yang panas. Tapi otaknya, entah otaknya sedang bergeser atau bagaimana.

Baekhyun mengakui ia sedang sangat-sangat bodoh saat ini, ia tak mendapatkan sepuluh besar di kelasnya. Dan ia tahu orangtuanya pasti akan sangat kecewa padanya, ia tidak benar-benar perduli kalau orangtuanya marah padanya. Tapi, kecewa? Itu hal yang sangat menyedihkan untuk Baekhyun. "Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol. "K-Kurasa aku akan mandi sekarang." Baekhyun berenang menuju tangga, lalu naik. Meraih barang-barangnya dan memilih mandi, tak lama setelah itu Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun.

.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang menyedihkan, lelaki itu bukannya langsung pulang malah memilih duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di kolam renang itu. "Baekkie, aku tahu kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja kan? Mau bercerita padaku? Ayolah, satu hal saja." Desak Chanyeol, tak lama Chanyeol melihat air mata dari sudut mata Baekhyun. "Baekkie? Kau kenapa? Ya Byun Baekhyun, apa kau benar baik-baik saja? Kumohon jawab aku!" Chanyeol panik. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang memerah karena menangis, "Pinjamkan aku bahumu Yeol.."

"Eung?" Chanyeol bingung, tapi sebelum lelaki tinggi itu menjawab Baekhyun langsung menyurukkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Chanyeol. Menangis sepuas-puasnya di dada Chanyeol, membuat baju Chanyeol basah. "Menangislah, menangislah hingga kau puas Baekkie. Aku tidak tahu masalahmu apa, yang aku tahu pasti masalahmu sangat-sangat berat. Menangislah, tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, mengusap-usap pundak Baekhyun. Memberikan sahabatnya itu kehangatan.

. . .

"Apa-apaan ini? Tidak ada angka sembilan? Kau memalukan Byun Baekhyun! Salah apa aku memiliki anak sepertimu, lihat ini! Aku benar-benar malu harus memiliki anak sepertimu! Sudah kubilang kau bodoh kan?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, ia tidak boleh menangis saat ini. "A-aku sudah berusaha semampuku _appa._" Gumam Baekhyun. "Yang seperti ini kau bilang berusaha? Hah? Katakan! Sudah kubilang kau.. aish aku bahkan tidak tahu harus menggambarkanmu bagaimana, tolol dungu dan idiot tak cukup jelek untuk menggambarkanmu!"

"Hiks!" isakan Baekhyun tak dapat tertahankan. "Apa? Kau menangis saat ini? Kau kira aku akan kasihan padamu? Aku heran padamu, seharusnya kau memang tak tinggal bersamaku. Kerjaanmu hanya makan, tidur dan menyusahkan! Aku benar-benar malu harus mengakuimu sebagai anak, kau benar-benar tidak berguna!"

.

..

"Ibu, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Ibunya merogoh-rogoh tasnya, "Baekhyun, kau melihat laporan kerja ibu tidak?" tanya ibunya panik. "_M-Mwo?_" Baekhyun belum menyadari suasana, padahal tadi ia yang memegang laporan itu. "I-Ibu tadu laporan itu ada padaku." Jawab Baekhyun ragu, ibunya menoleh menatap Baekhyun. Pandangan wanita itu sangat-sangat cemas dan terlihat letih. Mungkin tadi Baekhyun seharusnya tidak berkata apa-apa, berpura-pura tidak tahu. Tapi, berbohong pada orangtua bukan salah satu hal yang dibenarkan.

"Lalu di mana laporan itu?" dan ingin sekali Baekhyun memenggal kepalanya saat itu, ia lupa meletakkan laporan itu di mana. "Entahlah bu, aku lupa. Setahuku laporan itu tadi masih ada padaku, maafkan aku bu." Baekhyun berkata lirih, ibunya menunduk tanpa menjawab apapun. Sampai Baekhyun rasa itu sudah terlalu lama semenjak ibu Baekhyun menunduk. "_Umma, gwaenchanayo?_" tanya Baekhyun ragu, ibunya mengangkat wajah. Tampai air mata di sudut mata indahnya, buru-buru ibunya mengusap air mata itu.

"I-Ibu." Baekhyun panik, tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Baekhyun ingin menghibur ibunya tetapi yakin ia tidak akan bisa, Baekhyun ingin memeluk ibunya tapi ragu apakah hal itu akan membantu, dan yang terakhir Baekhyun ingin pergi dari sana tapi tidak mungkin ia sejahat itu. "Baekkie, berkas itu sangat berharga. Ibu tidak punya salinan berkasnya, _eottokhae_ hiks.." ibunya menangis, pertama kali ia membuat ibunya menangis. Ia tahu seberapa penting laporan itu, mengapa ia bisa seceroboh ini.

Ia melirik jam yang melingkar manis di tangannya, dan tiba-tiba hatinya mencelos tak karuan.

**'5:41 p.m. | 22 Dec'**

Ini hari ibu dan ia membuat ibunya menangis di depan matanya, dan bodohnya ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk ibunya. Dan dari dulu ayah Baekhyun memang benar, Baekhyun adalah anak yang bodoh dan menyusahkan, pembawa sial.

Ibunya adalah orang yang menyayanginya di rumah, meski tak jarang memarahinya juga. Ia berkali-kali diusir ayahnya dan ibunya-lah yang mempertahankannya di rumah, yang terkadang menyelamatkannya ketika ayahnya sendiri akan menghajarnya. Dan sekarang Baekhyun menyakiti ibunya, Baekhyun bukanlah anak yang diharapkan orangtua manapun.

. . .

"Tidak, tidak racun serangga." Gumam Baekhyun, lalu ia berlari ke dapur. Mendapati pisau-pisau tajam, "Tidak, bukan pisau juga." Gumamnya lagi, saat ini rumahnya sedang dalam keadaan sepi. Dan Baekhyun rasa, ia tidak perlu menyakiti orangtuanya lebih lama. Ia tak perlu membuat ibunya bersedih lagi, tak perlu membuat ayahnya merasa malu akan dirinya lagi. Ia tak perlu hidup lagi dan kelak semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

.

..

Baekhyun berada di atap sekolah, ia menatap jalanan yang terlihat kecil. Gedung sekolahnya berlantai lima, dan ia rasa mati memang jalan terbaik yang harus ia tempuh kan? Baekhyun memejamkan mata, melangkahkan kakinya hingga tepi. Ia tidak perduli kalau nanti jasadnya ditemukan mengenaskan, ia tidak benar-benar perduli. Yang ia perdulikan adalah, orangtuanya harus hidup dengan baik-baik saja tanpanya.

'Mati itu damai, mati itu menentramkan.' Bisik Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. "TURUN!" suara berat mengagetkannya, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menoleh mendapati sahabatnya Park Chanyeol sedang berusaha mengatur nafas. Peluh membasahi dahi Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap sinis pada Chanyeol. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sedang apa? Kau tanya aku SEDANG APA HAH? Seharusnya kau berkaca! Kau yang sedang apa di sini?" gertak Chanyeol, tapi tak sekalipun menciutkan nyali Baekhyun. "Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi Yeol, hidupku benar-benar tak berarti. Aku benar-benar anak tidak berguna kan? Aku benar-benar anak pembawa sial kan Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun. "Kumohon Baekkie, itu tidak benar. Siapa yang mengatakan seperti itu? Kumohon turunlah, banya orang yang menyayangimu." Chanyeol melunak.

"Siapa yang menyayangiku Yeol? Siapa? Siapa yang menyayangiku kalau orangtuaku sendiri berbicara seperti itu, mereka benar Yeol.. aku pembawa sial. Aku tidak pantas lagi untuk hidup." Baekhyun hampir terisak, Chanyeol mematung. 'Jadi ini masalah yang ia sembunyikan? Dariku? Tentang orangtuanya?' batin Chanyeol. "Aku tidak diinginkan siapa-siapa Yeol, aku benar-benar tidak pantas hidup."

Chanyeol berlari, kemudian mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Menarik lelaki yan lebih pendek darinya itu ke dalam pelukan. "Ssh, kumohon Baekhyun. Masih ada yang menyayangimu, masih ada yang membutuhkanmu di sini. Kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu, ke mana Baekhyun ceria yang kukenal?" tanya Chanyeol menenangkan, Baekhyun hanya terisak di dadanya. "Katakan siapa yang masih menyayangiku? Tidak ada Baekhyun ceria di dunia ini Yeol, yang ada hanya Byun Baekhyun yang menyedihkan dan pembawa sial. Aku bodoh, aku tidak kaya sepertimu, aku tidak tampan sepertimu, dan aku tidak cukup pantas hidup di dunia. Baekhyun ceria hanyalah sebuah kamuflase, inilah aku yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tidak percaya, Baekkie aku mengenalmu lebih baik dari siapapun. Aku mengenalmu juga lebih lama dari siapapun, aku tahu bagaimana dirimu." Chanyeol mengusap-usap surai Baekhyun, memberikan rasa aman pada sahabatnya itu di dekapannya. "Dan jika kau bertanya siapa yang masih menyayangimu? Jawabannya aku, Baekkie. Jika kau bertanya siapa yang masih membutuhkanmu? Jawabannya aku. Dan jika kau bertanya siapa orang yang tidak bisa kehilanganmu dan benar-benar mencintaimu? Jawabannya masih sama, Park Chanyeol yang mencintai Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau tidak berbicara kenyataan, kau hanya bersikap sebagai sahabatku Yeol. Kau pasti juga kesusahan denganku kan? Aku parasit untukmu. Kau hanya simpati.. biarkan aku mati Yeollie, biarkan saja aku mati." Baekhyun berkata berulang-ulang. "TIDAK! Maksudku, aku tidak seperti pandanganmu itu Baekhyun! Lihat aku, lihat aku tidak sebagai sahabatmu. Lihat aku sebagai orang yang mencintaimu, apa kau tega meninggalkan orang yang mencintaimu? Aku cinta padamu Baekhyun, dari awal. Dari awal sebelum persahabatan yang hanya menjadi bingkai ini terbentuk."

"Chanyeol.." Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun. "Kumohon jangan meninggalkanku Baekkie, jika kau bersedih dada ini akan senang hati untuk menampung tangisanmu. Jika kau terluka, tangan ini siap untuk mengobatimu. Dan jika kau membutuhkan rasa aman, raga ini siap untuk memelukmu Baekkie. Kumohon, bertahanlah demi aku.." pinta Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh. "Kau tidak membenciku?" tanya Baekhyun. "Tidak, tidak pernah sekalipun. Dari awal hanya rasa cinta yang kurasakan. Kau masih tidak mau percaya?"

"A-aku rasa _appa _semakin malu padaku karena anaknya adalah seorang _gay._" Gumam Baekhyun. "Hei, aku tidak _gay. _Aku hanya mencintai Byun Baekhyun, tidak penting bagaimana kelak Byun Baekhyun akan dilahirkan kembali. Seandainya kau dilahirkan sebagai perempuan juga aku pasti akan mencintaimu Baekhyun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun. "Benarkah? Kau tidak akan meloncat dari gedung ini kan?" tanya Chanyeol. "Tidak asal kau menepati janji-janjimu untuk mencintaiku dan membuatku bahagia. Aku masih bisa bertahan untuk itu semua, dan mengenai keluargaku. Aku akan belajar lebih baik, sehingga mereka bisa menyayangiku."

"Bagus, kau anak yang pintar _chagi._" Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar panggilan Chanyeol. Tapi kemudian, lelucon-lelucon Chanyeol bisa menghapus air matanya. Dan menghidupkan senyuman di bibirnya yang telah lama pudar.

'Mati memang jalan terbaik untuk kabur dari kehidupan menyebalkan ini, tapi berada di dekapan Park Chanyeol adalah saat terbaik dari semua waktu yang pernah kualami di hidupku. Park Chanyeol memberikanku kelembutan dan kekuatan dalam satu waktu, ia menguatkan aku terlalu banyak. Cinta dan kasih sayang yang ia berikan, sepertinya tidak akan pernah pudar dalam sekejap waktu.'

**~The End~**

** Angst macam apa ini -_- sudahlah haha, ini tentang cerita nyata wkwk. Review please?**


End file.
